


The train

by primrosethistle101



Category: TMR - Fandom, maze runner
Genre: WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosethistle101/pseuds/primrosethistle101
Summary: We all know that Sonya and Aris were rescued from the train taking them and many other subjects to WICKED's facility by Thomas and the right arm whilst trying to save Minho. But what happened on the train? What made Aris deserve that black eye? What kept them going?( Based off movie even though I adore the books )I also have an account on wattpad where this same story is also published and i am currently working on another maze runner fanfic. Don't be shy, drop some kudos and maybe a comment? who else is excited for the new book!All characters belong to James Dashner .
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Aris' POV

I caught a last glimpse of the others as the door of the berg slammed shut. The crammed cabin of the berg was filled with an unbearable silence and I couldn't help but wonder why no one fought back. Perhaps it was because they knew that there was no hope left, that WICKED had finally defeated them.

I glanced around the cabin in search of Sonya  
and a wave of relief washed over me as I met her eyes and saw that they were still filled with the same shred of hope that I was clinging on to. Maybe, just maybe, the right arm would come back for us. Sonya looked around the cabin and had just taken a step forwards when a guard appeared and aimed his gun at her. She didn't move any further and the guard seemed satisfied; he moved on. As he walked away I saw a flash of terror in Sonya's eyes that I had not seen since our encounters with the greivers in the maze. She looked up at me and shook her head. No, I thought, don't give up Sonya, not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya's POV

Three days. It had been three days since WICKED had captured us.

The morning after they had captured us, WICKED had landed the berg in a clearing next to a run down looking train station. They had put us in lines along the platform and punished anyone who disobeyed. Four boys and two girls now lay unconscious on the platform. I searched desperately for Aris and eventually,after around five minutes, I spotted him. He was in a line three rows away from me and he looked exhausted. I realised, with a pang of sympathy, that he mustn't have slept in days. Judging by the impulsive attitude of that Thomas guy, their group can't have stopped going for long periods of time. Thinking of their group, I remembered Teresa. As her name echoed in my head, all I felt was hatred. Hatred and betrayal . How could she do this? After all that the Right Arm had done for us. We had been safe, finally safe from WICKED and she had ruined everything.

The screeching sound of train wheels brought me out of my trance. The guards walked from the back of the platform to the edge pointing their guns at the people standing in line. All of a sudden, the train that I had heard seconds ago pulled into the platform it was marked 'locket's berg fuel' in faded red letters. The guards that now stood at the front of the platform pulled open the doors and started scanning us onto the train, calling out letters and numbers as they did so. As I stepped up to the guard I felt cold metal pressing against the back of my neck. 'Subject B3.' A muffled voice announced and then a stern arm shoved me onto the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I know. I have been re-watching warrior nun. Is anyone else here into it? i will definitely be writing a Sister Beatrice centric fanfiction in the near future. She is by far my favourite character. Have a great day. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Aris' POV

I caught one last glimpse of Sonya's blonde hair before she was pushed onto the train. And then, suddenly, I was being hustled in to a car myself. When I stepped onto the train, a wave of musty air filled my lungs causing me to cough uncontrollably for a few seconds. The car had no windows and was lined with rusted iron seats half of which were occupied by petrified looking kids. A guard shoved me into one of the seats and locked my hands into steal cuffs that hung from the dented ceiling. A loud clang echoed through the car as one of the guards slammed the door shut and uttered a few inaudible words to his co worker. He nodded and then the train started moving.

As the train chugged into motion, I heard a few gasps; some of surprise and some of terror. Hours went by and the humidity in the car only grew. With so many people in such a small space travelling across a scorched terrain, the heat levels were bound to rise. I wished I had something to preoccupy myself with, something to keep my mind busy. Because, with too much time to think, my mind kept wandering off to her. To Rachel. Why couldn't it have been me? What if I had stopped Beth? What if the Right Arm had rescued us more quickly? Then maybe she would still be here. No. No, I kept thinking. There was nothing that you could have done. WICKED had planned everything it was always going to happen. There was no denying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, posting short chapters is becoming a habit of mine. If you have made it this far it means that you have most likely read the chapter! Thank you so much. If you could possibly drop a comment or some kudos along with that it would make my day. Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> I am just an ordinary girl who has become obsessed with the maze runner over the last couple of years. I feel like not enough people continue to write fanfics centred around this fandom and thought that I would help to keep it going. Personally, I do not ship Newtmas; I sincerely apologise but it is just not my thing. Drop a comment or some kudos if you are interested in seeing more and go follow me on wattpad if you feel like it! 
> 
> P.S. I apologise for the short chapter and really have no excuse.


End file.
